


The Purge

by Malaric



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaric/pseuds/Malaric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basis for this little fic is the movie  The Purge.  I saw the trailer and thought...woah let's do that to Domino City and see how Kaiba would handle things...and  yea >.> That's what went down.  Oh the backstory is that Domino City infused with crime and overcrowded prisons in order to fix this decided to make all crime legal for 12 hours once a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaiba is kind of a sociopath.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or ideas below. At least not the important ones. 

 

Note: Nothing graphic or bad...just Kaiba being Kaiba only he's being Kaiba before a massive legal crime spree. 

 

The Purge

Kaiba squeezed the bridge of his nose, then closed his eyes against the headache pounding there. The blond stomping back and forth in their living room was not helping matters any. He had a lot to do before tonight. He really did not understand what Jou was so upset about it's not like he or any of his friends were going to be in any danger within the Kaiba Corp's tower. 

Really? It was going to be like one giant sleepover just like it was every single year since Domino City initiated the whole concept of the purge. Every year since it began Katsuya spent the better part of the year leading up to the next purge protesting it, drumming up support for his cause endlessly bitching about how inhumane and cruel it was...

Last year Kaiba had had to lock him into their bedroom just to keep him off the streets. Frankly Kaiba himself thought the whole thing was stupid—really 12 hours where all crime was legal including murder? While that was one way of dealing with overcrowding it probably wasn't the best way to handle it though. 

He'd ended up tying Katsuya to the bed, despite protests from his friends that had also become a part of their annual purge program. Every Kaiba Corp employee spent the evening within the locked down and fortified confines of the Kaiba Corp building. Either making pallets in the hallways or sleeping at their desks or in their labs...while Katsuya's friends would come up to the suites on the 36th floor, put away their things, then come up to the penthouse and hang out until midnight trying to call Katsuya down with Kaiba.... 

“Do you have ice water for blood?” 

Kaiba blinked, “Am I going to have to tie you to the bed again this year? Or will you stay put of your own accord?” He asked calmly. “And no I have blood just like you—however I am considerably more level headed than you are about this--”

“If you mean smug and pretentious just because we're up here safe and sound while innocent people fight for their lives down on the streets yes you are more level headed about this than I am.” 

Kaiba refilled his glass of bourbon with an arched brow, “Right...look Katsuya I allow one hundred people that are not Kaiba Corp employees or their immediate families sanctuary what else do you want me to do?” 

 

Katsuya looked at him blankly amber eyes sharp enough to cut steel, “One hundred people out of how many? Do you know how many people are going to die tonight Kaiba?” 

“Alot I imagine.” he said blandly swirling the ice in his glass. “But I am not the one who initiated this law, so I do not understand why you expect me--”

“Because it's the right thing to do...the human fucking thing to do! This is wrong Kaiba fucking wrong!”

Kaiba nodded, “I do not disagree with you on this puppy you know I don't but it is what it is...”

Just then his intercom beeped followed by Carol's voice saying evenly, “ Mr. Kaiba your friends have arrived and the emergency food has arrived.” 

“Thank you Carol.” he said into the coat intercom. 

“You are welcome sir, my daughter and husband just reached the front of the building may I...”

“Yes of course go take care of your family Carol...” Kaiba said evenly. 

“You are all kinds of bastard.” Katsuya growled at him, and stomped towards their bedroom. 

Kaiba hmm'ed his agreement, but frankly Katsuya was his spouse now and therefore his responsibility just as much as his employee's and his little brother...all of whom he knew would be safe this night. His job was done—almost. He quickly opened his laptop and double checked the lock down system, as well as the automatic defense system that would shoot to kill anyone or anything that came within ten feet of the building once lock down commenced. 

It had only taken two years for people to get the message. Kaiba Corp was off limits...


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba's butler had just unloaded the last crate of emergency food supplies, and accepted the last cart for the annual Purge dinner, when the television stations began airing the countdown to the beginning. 

Kaiba did not understand why they used such a pleasant voiced woman to countdown to something so horrific. He stood and examined the crates of dried food, that was being quickly wheeled to the pantry...on his way to the lockdown module. He tapped the microphone attached to panel twice. Before saying his usual Purge spiel gruffly. "Welcome to Kaiba Corp here you will receive safe refuge from the goings on outside. Please refrain from harming each other within the building...also remember as always please keep yourselves and all children out of Block D on the third floor, the patrol droids will kill on sight...as always the entire first floor will be covered in sheeted diamond encrusted reinforced platinum the best money can buy no one is getting in or out of this building until the purge ends, please enjoy your stay avoid D block of the third floor and stay away from my private elevator if you do not wish to die horribly. Anyone breaking any of the rules laid down on the consent forms you signed upon entry will be immediately killed. Enjoy your evening. The lock down sequence will begin in three minutes, and as always there is no override mode for your safety." Kaiba turned off the intercom and entered the security code to begin lock down on the key pad. His own pleasantly voiced female began informing people of the rules for being allowed to stay within Kaiba Corp tower, along with valid information such as the location of blankets, bedrolls, and the restrooms. 

Kaiba made his way back into his study and turned off his computer, putting it into lock down mode as well. It was an ingenious piece of software technology that existed on a countdown the same as the purge did, if Kaiba did not turn it on himself, it began the moment that the purge began and unlocked to a pass-code screen once it ended. It was designed to protect top secret Kaiba Corp development during the time of lawlessness. Once that was done, he headed to the living room where Yugi and the rest of Jou's friends were gathered around the blond man telling him to calm down,eat a snack, have a beer, etc,etc...Kaiba walked up the quietly fuming man politely refusing his friends attentions to grab him by the hands, pull him to his feet and kissed his hard on his slack shocked mouth. 

 

"Kaiba...there are children present!" Honda said loudly, covering his daughter's eyes. 

Kaiba pulled away after a moment, and arched a brow, "She's 3 months old her memory is literally 2 minutes long." 

Jou's sister latched onto her husband's arms and physically pulled him away to the far side of the room. "Sorry Kaiba he's a little over protective..." she said with a little bow. 

Kaiba snorted, "Whatever you all know the drill we've done it for five years now." He turned his attention back to Jou searching his eyes for anything he should be concerned about...

"I disagree with this Kaiba and I can't shut my mouth and sit quietly while it goes on. I won't." Jou said in a low voice. 

Kaiba kissed him on the forehead," I know...if you were the kind of person who didn't have strong beliefs that you fight for...I wouldn't respect you half as much as I do." Kaiba kissed him again, " But Jou you have to understand the purge serves a purpose...it lets people blow off steam--get some of the rage in their system out..."

"Yea you know what else does that? Kickboxing, video games, you don't have to actually kill people to--" 

"Some people do." he stroked Jou's hair before the blond ripped himself away. "I can't get out of the building tonight so I won't try...but starting tomorrow I will be working three times as hard to make sure that this year is the last year of the purge." he said over his shoulder, as he headed towards their bedroom. 

Kaiba cleared his throat, "Right you do that hon, hey everybody dinner is at 8 this year it's not a formal affair put on whatever." 

Yugi actually cheered complete with jumping.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaiba sat at his desk and turned to face the setting sun, he had turned off all communication to the floors below once he had sealed off Kaiba Corp as he did every year exactly one hour to the minute before the purge began. Kaiba watched the sun set a glass of bourbon sitting beside him on his desk. In five minutes the streets would run with blood, and people would be screaming their last. Professional thieves would be making a killing...while their amateur counterparts would be doing well themselves. 

Five minutes and three seconds later, his glass mostly empty on it's way to his lips...Kaiba knew he was no longer alone in his study. He set his glass down carefully on the shelf, his eyes closed as his right hand carefully gripped the combat knife from beneath his chair. He felt his heart pounding beneath his rib cage, his senses seemed to stretch and almost tingle...even as the person tried to move quietly towards him from behind. Kaiba knew where they had come in from--the bookcase--but there was no outlet it was his old playroom...for the time before Jou when he'd paid for sex to avoid all kinds of messy emotional attachments. 

Jou did not know about that room--or the horrible satisfying things Kaiba had done in it--or the variety of toys, and devices he kept there still. That he sometimes went into to masturbate while imagining using them on Jounouchi. Oh the fantasy's he's had. He licked his lips and waited for the person to make their move, they had only opened the door a crack and peered out...he felt the air from the hidden room cut off meaning the person had retreated...apparently either losing their nerve or waiting for him to leave. 

Kaiba smiled to himself, that was a terrible miscalculation on their part...Kaiba stood abruptly trying to decide how he was going to deal with the intruder...was he going to lock him in the room until the purge ended--or was he going to take a more direct approach. 

"What the-- who the fuck are you?!" Jou's growl from the next room decided for him. Kaiba pulled three books in succession on the book case causing it to click whurl and then sink further into the wall sealing it shut. He tilted 'Moby Dick' as an afterthought to trigger the sleeping gas...

He strolled into the living room at a leisurely pace since Katsuya's voice had been merely surprised and not alarmed. He saw the reason for that calm as soon as he made it into the living room.

Shizuka stood over a man bleeding heavily from a head wound on the floor, still brandishing the remains of the bottle she had obviously clubbed him with. 

Jou had gathered his sister to his side, with an arm around her shoulders half standing in front of the shaking woman, his attention shifting from the man on the floor to Honda pinning the woozy man to the floor. Then back to his sister. Who seemed to be shell shocked. 

All eyes turned on Kaiba as soon as he entered the room, "Where is Yugi, and Anzu?" he asked calmly. Mai was lounging comfortably in the corner with a glass of red wine--completely unconcerned with events that had unfolded. 

Yugi's grandpa had retired to his room for the evening as he always did during the purge. Otogi was likely in his room with whatever bimbo male or female he'd brought with him to wile away the time. 

Yugi emerged from the bathroom with bandages and clean towels, Anzu behind him arms loaded down with creams and other dressings...the pair immediately got to work on the man. 

 

"He scared me Katsuya I just reacted..." Shizuka said softly. 

Kaiba could care less, the person should not be here...this person should not even be able to get here. The 35th Floor and up were completely sealed off from the rest of the building, the elevators would not even go that high---even if they did nothing but impenetrable steel walls would meet them--which meant they had to be up here before the lockdown which while not impossible was extremely difficult. He put his hands in his pockets and strolled casually towards the young man craning his neck to look up at Kaiba... 

"Well?" Kaiba asked him. " The man looked confused--though to be fair that could be from the very likely concusion Shizuka had given him. " How do you want to die? Slow? Fast? Painless? Painful?" 

"Kaiba! Stop being a douche." Jou said heatedly. 

Kaiba did not respond, he contiuned to stare at the young man, waiting for his answer. He could see fear in the other's eyes and he liked it--this person...creature that had dared to enter his sancutary and think it would escape unharmed. 

"Why are you here?" He asked. 

This made the young man smile, showing several newly missing teeth. "I am here to put your bitch down, it's caused enough problems for some very powerful people--and those people are tired of it. The message is simple Kaiba-san you ignored all their warnings about getting your noisy bitch in hand--now it's time to quiet it permanently."

"So you're here to kill Jou? How many of you are there?" Kaiba ignored the shocked gasp from Shizuka and Jou's indignant growl at being referred to as a dog. 

The guy smirked, " At least half of the people you let stay in Kaiba Corp tonight work for us..." 

Seto smiled himself before he stood up, and kicked the guy in the face...once....twice...three times.


	3. Bad turn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously it got raped. I am no longer in control of this train...lets all just enjoy the ride. Please forgive me if you hate where it turned left >.> I can force it back the way I want it to go but frankly I want to see where it wants to take me! I just knew I was almost done with this story. -.- Damn.

After the fourth kick he heard something crunch, and winced slightly at the blood on his brand new Italian loafers...these babies had cost him the janitors annual salary...and he had well paid janitors. None of that minimum wage crap at Kaiba Corp. 

He held his foot over the man's head for a moment before he decided fuck it the guy's blood had already ruined the carpet. He put his foot down beside him instead. 

"Well then..." Kaiba put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the man huddled on the floor. Kaiba could feel the smile stretching his face, and he hoped it was not as demented as it felt. 

"Seto...Seto?" Jou's voice was hestant.

Kaiba took a deep breath, and then turned to Jou and forced the smile away, "Don't worry...this will be the last purge you have to endure so close up." He kissed him again, hard and searching. He wasn't completely sure what he was looking for but it was likely the remains of his humanity before the bloodlust took him. Kaiba pulled away and began nipping at Jou's neck gently...

"Oi Kaiba dead guy on the floor!" Honda said sharply when it looked like Kaiba was going for the buttons on Jou's shirt. "Oh yea and we're still in here!" 

Kaiba looked up at the young man who had moved to wrap his arms protectively around his wife and daughter. Kaiba turned his eyes back to Jou and kissed the tip of his nose. "Very well...we have an audience while I don't mind I imagine that you do." 

"Very much so!" Jou and Honda said in unison. 

 

Kaiba sighed, and released Jou. “Fine.” He said and strode to a control panel against the far wall. “ Shin. Please come remove the mess from the living room, and drop it in the incinerator please.”

“Yes, sir. Right away sir. Oh should I delay dinner?” 

“Yes.” 

“Very well sir.” 

Kaiba strode to his office then, and quietly closed and locked the door. Jou was going to have fit about this when he found out...but a man had to protect his family right? He punched in the code for the security department. While the rest of the city was a lawless place without emergency personnel. Kaiba Corp had a fully functioning private police force, and medical facilities at all times. 

“Kaiba-san?” 

“Ah Marco good. I need you to quarantine all of the 100 people that are taking shelter here tonight. Seperate out the adults from the children and send the children back to the playroom. The adults I want behind bars...make sure you carefully count out all of their numbers. Then set up a screen so they will be able to see me then leave the room. I will be turning on visual communications in ten minutes.” 

“Yes sir...” Marco said, and hung up the phone. Kaiba clicked four buttons then walked over to the bookshelf, he tilted moby dick again turning off the gas, waited the required 2 minutes for the air to clear then opened the door. 

He walked into the room, and looked down towards the black clad figure laying on its stomach. He turned them over with a toe, and noted they were male. He found himself smiling again, as he lifted the slack body of what had to be a teenaged boy seventeen at the oldest. He had a distance runner's build...with narrow waist and broad shoulders. Slim hips...in short he was every prostitute Kaiba had ever paid for. 

Kaiba calmly and quickly strapped him to the table turned the video screen to face the table then proceeded to cut away the teen's clothes with a scalpel. He was halfway down the right leg when the teen began to stir... 

 

Kaiba paused and picked up a roll of gauze he had laying close by and waited for the teen to open his mouth before he shoved it in...deep. He held it there calmly watching the boy struggle patiently waiting for him to calm enough to be able to listen to what Kaiba was saying. 

Eventually his movements slowed, testing his bonds one at a time in a continuous circle. Left arm, right arm, neck, left leg, right leg, left thigh, right thigh, torso. Repeat. 

Kaiba went back to cutting...he did not acknowledge the boy until he'd stripped him down to his bare skin...and what lovely bare skin it was too.   
Kaiba ran a hand down the boy's stomach, enjoying his flinching struggle to get away from his touch. 

He laughed again at the boy's groan of either misery or defeat. “Don't like men then eh? That's not a problem, you won't get to enjoy this at all...as a matter of fact--”

Kaiba wished he had rubber gloves…he didn’t even have condoms in here anymore since he was being a good boy. How weird would that look leaving the room to go get gloves from the kitchen, and maybe a knife…

Kaiba looked back towards the frightened young man on his table, and held eye contact until the boy looked away. He smiled to himself…this wasn’t going to be very difficult at all. Kaiba flicked a switch on the screen before the boy, and a second box showed up one of the living room where his butler was cleaning up the mess on the carpet while one of the guards was removing the body. 

Jou was surprisingly calm while he put a comforting hand on his sister’s shoulder…Mai was drinking just as leisurely as before in the corner where he kept the good booze hidden. However Kaiba had the best booze in this very room. He would have a drink in a few minutes. 

The vast majority of the screen was suddenly covered with the crystal clear image of maybe 60 or 70 adults behind bars…many in various states of panic.   
Kaiba watched them focus on the screen, and then absorb what they were seeing. Kaiba watched each and every one of them individually meeting their eyes over the monitor. All was silent for the thirty minutes for him to do this.   
Kaiba cleared his throat and drew himself up to his full adult height a fairly comfortable 6’6” He always knew he would be tall, his goal was 6’2 . Well excellence was in his genes. “Good evening everyone….I imagine you are all very curious about why you are all behind bars right now correct? 

Several unsure mumbles about their children…some curious grumbles…

“Well tonight has been a rough night so far…this whole purge thing. Don’t get me wrong, I do not enjoy this…but I will take immense pleasure in what I am about to do this young man. I will enjoy it a great deal…I like hurting people. And since I have entered this relationship with Jou I have not had the pleasure of indulging this hobby any longer.” 

“Oh don’t get me wrong I may like hurting people…but only if I have their consent. Except for this fellow over here, but he unfortunately has decided to try to join forces with whatever idiots decided it was a good idea to kill my spouse.” Kaiba brushed his hair back from his face… “This fellow here is the second guy that I caught. The first one I stomped to death on my living room floor.”

“Several people gasped, and covered their faces. 

“So here is why you are all locked up in that cell together…the dead guy before breathing his last informed me that he is part of a much larger group than—“

Kaiba’s eyes were drawn back to his living room, that guard was a new guy. He had never seen him before and only security that had been with him for at least 10 years was allowed to be near them on the purge. Jou was watching the guy like a freaking hawk, always moving, and keeping the guy in front of him and just out of arms reach at all times. Just like the street kid he was…that’s my baby. “Excuse me a moment, I know you guys aren’t going anywhere…and you can enjoy living for a few minutes more young man.” Kaiba said, as he strode out of the room. It would take hours for that kid to saw through those ropes but just in case. He sealed the door behind him, hurried over to his desk, and grabbed the combat blade from his chair, and keyed in the three separate key codes to open the gun safe. He was not terribly fond of guns…why get a gun when you could knife a guy in the stomach and watch them die up close…but when in a pinch. 

 

He walked out of the office like a man on a mission—to find the new guy making faces at his niece. That was staring at the strange man with what Jou called her ‘Kaiba face’. Which apparently despite a decided lack of genetic relation. The child had several Seto characteristics—let Jou tell it. If that was the case currently she looked like she was considering the pros and cons of crying.   
They should be so lucky to have a child that took after Kaiba. Considering that pool of dumb that child had to wade through to pick out some semi decent traits.   
“Excuse me.” Kaiba said sternly to the guard. “Please step away from Shizuka and my niece. The guard looked up at Kaiba with what can only be described as ‘oh shit busted.’ In the next second the man made a lunge for either the baby or Shizuka. Honda grabbed his wife and pulled her out of reach…interesting Kaiba hadn’t even noticed the man there—then Jou was wrest—well it looked more like grappling if he was being honest.   
“Son of a bitch!”   
Katsuya had him on the ground by that point his knee on the man’s neck—yea he wasn’t going anywhere. He had forgotten his baby had been a street thug. Kaiba took a deep breath and squatted down in front of the other man. “Well you’ve left me no choice here…my laws are concrete within the Kaiba Corp building. Unless you can give me information that I won’t be able to tortue out of your accomplice in my study…your life is worthless to me.”  
“Kaiba.” Katsuya said sharply. The man laughed and received a wrenched arm for his trouble.   
“Now if you want to live a bit longer…you should start talking. “ Kaiba said conversationally tapping the gun against his outer thigh.   
The guy laughed again, “You have no idea who you are fucking with do you?”   
“No. What I think is that you do not know who you are fucking with. You have no idea what I am capable of if you did you likely would have planned out your assault a lot better…if you knew how far I would go to protect my family.” Kaiba felt that creepy smile slide onto his face, and he knew he looked demented he just knew it, but it wouldn’t go away. “I love my husband…and I will not allow anyone to hurt him or anyone that matters to him. So I am going to count to three…and you are going to spill your guts before I get to three or I am going to put a bullet in your head. Okay?”  
“Your bleeding heart boyfriend won’t let you.”  
Kaiba arched a brow, “He’s my husband. One…”  
“Kaiba what the fuck?”   
“Two…Katsuya you may want to lean back a bit—“ Kaiba placed the gun against the back of the man’s head. “Thre—“  
“Okay okay I’ll talk! Dude for some asshole going on and on about the value of life you were going to let him shoot me?” The guy tried to crane his neck to look at Jou.   
“Well you are trying to kill me…and I ain’t no saint.” He said with a shrug.   
“Who sent you?” Kaiba cut in coldly.  
The guy huffed out a breath, “You know who the fuck sent me.” Kaiba pressed the gun firmly against the back of the guy’s head, and slammed his face into the floor.  
“Did you think they didn’t know about your little island project?”  
“Island project?” Katsuya asked.  
“Oh like you don’t know about the island he’s building in the middle of the pacific fortified and locked down so tight, the rats have to have security clearance to get in. “Don’t think they haven’t been watching you Kaiba. Every government in the world is paying very close attention to every move you make. Muscling in on the security market, stock piling weapons like there is no tomorrow. I wonder if your boy-I’m sorry husband knows about all the pots Kaiba Corp has got its dirty little fingers in. Stealing the profits of other corporations. Working with those lunatic Mishima’—oh yea don’t think they don’t know about your secret meetings and arrangements with the Mishima’s.”  
“Che those meetings are hardly a secret. As you know Katsuya did his internship with Mishima Corp. In that time we got to know the Mishima’s really well, and realized while they are batshit crazy, they are actually very interesting people as well as excellent business people. Actually Kazuya’s son Jin taught Katsuya the hold he’s using on you right now.”   
“Not the lunch meetings, the ones in the middle of the night on the Mishima Compound…”  
“Eh? What meetings Kaiba?”   
“If it was something that concerned you I would have told you…”

“Well apparently it does concern me because people are trying to fucking kill me.”   
“Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise.”  
“Do you really think…that I am scared?” Katsuya studied the side of Kaiba’s face intensely. “Or is this one of those, I am responsible for taking care of my family things that you get on?”  
“I am responsible for my family.”   
“Oh my God. Kaiba, I am neither a woman or helpless…didn’t we go through this shit already?”  
“Yes, yes we have gone through this…multiple times—likely many many more so shut up for once and let me take care of this Katsuya.”  
Honey brown eyes narrowed, “I can take care of myself.”  
“Believe me no one is doubting that…but there are situations where I am better suited to deal with them. Such as this one.”  
“Ugh can you two queers please stop fighting on top of me. Interrogate me, or shoot me just please stop torturing me with your gayness.”   
“Right one more word out of you without permission and I am going to systematically break every bone in three from your shoulder down to your fingertips…got me?” Jou said entirely to pleasantly for Kaiba’s comfort.   
The guy lost his smirk immediately.  
Kaiba wanted to fuck him so bad; it physically hurt to restrain himself.   
“Well back to the matter at hand,” Kaiba sternly redirected himself. “ I am getting an idea of who it is that sent you but for the shits and giggles how about we stop the ranting and just give some names.” 

“The Balco Corp Vice President is paying me, the guy you put your shoe through his head is being paid by Deets Corp, There are seven of us all together on this floor. The rest didn’t make it up here, you’ll find their bodies in the vents on various floors. You may want to get on that quickly dead bodies in the air ducts are not pleasant—and by the way what kind of paranoid fuck puts circular saws in their air ducts with motion detecting lasers?”   
Kaiba snorted, “A live one that’s who. So what you’re saying is that each and every person that came today is hired by a competitor?”

“And the government…” He shrugged, but those guys are all dead. 

“Thanks you’ve earned your life.” Kaiba clubbed him once across the back of the head-- it bounced off the floor leaving behind several teeth. “Not as easy as Dexter makes it look.” He tried it again, and this time the guy stopped moving. 

“Hey Honda get Tanaka to get some rope, then go tell everyone to meet in the dining room, we will all be staying together tonight. Use the intercom on the wall.”


End file.
